


Puppy Love

by JeffersonBarnes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Grace want's a puppy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffersonBarnes/pseuds/JeffersonBarnes
Summary: Grace really wants a puppy for her birthday.Jefferson isn't sure about it.Victor has a plan.





	Puppy Love

Grace had been begging for weeks. And Jefferson was terrible at denying his little girl anything.  
However the thing her little heart decided the most, was a puppy.

Grace birthday was in a few days and Jefferson still hadn’t decided. A puppy was a big responsibility. It had to be fed, washed and walked multiple times a day. He wasn’t sure if she was ready for such a thing. But then again he would trust her with his life. And his Grace was wiser then her age. 

He also noticed another thing.

He noticed that Victor seemed very supportive of the idea of getting a puppy. One evening while lying in bed he had turned to him, combing his fingers through Jefferson’s hair he had listed of all the good things about having a puppy. ‘’Did you know that they can train them to help with anxiety?’’

So now he had two people trying to convincing him to get a puppy.

This morning at the kitchen table the topic came up again, for the fourth time that week.  
‘’Papa have you decided yet?’’ Grace looked at him. Her spoon mid air as if she was about to take a bite of her cereal but deciding that her question couldn’t wait any longer. Victor tried to read his partners face. 

He had already promised Grace that he would help her convince Jefferson. A few nights back Victor got up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water when he heard soft cries coming from Grace’s bedroom. Creaking open the door he peeked into her room. Everything was dark except from a soft light coming from a small nightlight that was on her nightstand. Guarding her from the monsters lurking in the dark. 

‘’Gracie, are you awake?’’ he moved towards her bed. A small lump visible under the covers. The cries gotten louder. Sitting down at the edge of her bed he placed a hand on what he suspected was her shoulder. ’’What’s wrong?’’  
Grace lifted the covers off her head, revealing her tear stained face. ‘’Victor do you think papa will get a puppy?’’ 

She snuggled into Victor’s side drying her eyes with the sleeves of her nightgown. Victor had heard her trying to convince Jeff for a puppy a couple of times already.  
’’Grace may I ask you something?’’ He looked down meeting her red rimmed eyes. ‘’Yes Victor?’’ 

Her small voice still shaking from the crying. His stomach dropped hearing it. Combing his hand through her hair, hoping to calm her down. ’’Why do you want a puppy so bad?’’  
Looking up at him her eyes were filled with some thing her couldn’t place.  
‘’The reason I wants a puppy is so that I can train it, I want it to be able to help papa with his anxiety.’’ She averted her eyes to her hands which were placed in her lap.  
‘’And I want it to help you with your nightmares.’’

Victor’s eyes grew wide. It was at this moment he made his final decision on the matter.

 

She was getting a puppy.

However that seemed easier said than done. It was only two days before Grace's birthday and Jefferson hadn't told him anything. Looks like Victor going to need to take matters into his own hands.

It was Saturday morning. The birds were chirping outside so that told Jefferson that the sun had risen. Looking at his alarm clock he saw that it was only seven thirty. So why he was the only one laying in the large queen side bed was suspious. Victor wasn't known as an morning person.

Sitting up he looked around the room. The bedroom door was slightly open, a small ray of light streaming in from the hallway. Telling him that someone was downstairs.

Throwing the blankets of him he got up. After slipping into his nightgown he slowly opened the door. Silently he moved through the hallway, hoping not to wake Grace. Descending the staircase he saw that the blondes coat was missing. Pushing the curtains aside he also saw that Victor's car was gone.

Shrugging his shoulder he walked into the kitchen. There probably was an emergency at the hospital. Figuring that it wouldn't be long till Grace would awake he set off to make her favourite breakfast, pancakes with chocolate syrup and fresh squeezed juice.

Ever since Grace had come downstairs she had been a little bounce ball. Wiggling in her seat she told him how exited she was and how much she loved the decorations they put up. Victor and Jefferson had spent longer then necessary blowing up balloons, but Victor had found it funny to pop one right by Jefferson ear.

He was quickly snapped out of his thought when he heard a car pull up. Grace had asked him where Victor was the moment she realised he wasn't at the house. He had told him that they needed him at the hospital. Grace looked a bit sad but quickly bounced back after realising that he was probably saving someone. Her face wore the same expression when she told a new friend that her dad was a doctor, incredibly proud.

The door clicked open and his fiancés voice could be heard from the hallway. ''Hello? anyone up yet?'' Setting down his tea Jefferson moved towards the voice, Grace right at his heels wanting to hear what happened at the hospital. Around the corner stood Victor, a smile spread across his face. Jefferson couldn't quite place his expression when he saw the weird bulge underneath the other man’s coat.

It moved.

Suddenly something clicked inside Jefferson’s head. Crossing his arms he locked eyes with the blonde. ‘’Victor'' The other man quickly adverted his eyes, a blush creeping across his cheeks. ''What you got under your coat?'' Grace moved from behind her papa to look at the moving bump. Her eyes grew wide when a little yelp could be heard coming from it.

''Umm you see honey..'' Victor started trying his best to not meet his lovers eyes. Maybe there was still a way out of it. What if he said that he found it at the side of the road? Then he could just pretend to call the sheriff’s office and bring it back to its rightful owners. However when he saw Grace's face light up at the small sound the creature made, he knew he couldn’t do that to her.

Straightening up he stared Jefferson right in his eyes. Knowing that this was Gracie's dream gave him the confidence he needed to face his fiancé. ''Well sweetheart this is Gracie's birthday gift that we talked about, remember?'' Pushing his coat aside he revealed a small puppy, a Pomeranian to be exact.

Grace raced towards Victors side. Carefully placing the tiny ball of white fluff in her arms she looked at it with awe. . ''Oh I love her so much! Thank you Victor! Thank you papa!'' Crossing his arms to match Jefferson’s stance he corrected her. ''It's actually a girl sweetheart'' Grace looked up at Victor, a question clear on her face. ''But we don't have any puppy stuff Victor...'' Before Victor could answer Jefferson decided to speak up.'' Yes Victor we don’t have any puppy stuff. Where does she sleep? We don’t even have puppy food.''

A smug smile spread across his face. However Victor was one step ahead of him this time. ‘’I bought everything we need yesterday. It’s in the trunk of my car.'' Bouncing up and down Grace wrapped her arm around Victor the other one still holding the puppy. ''Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!'' She let go of Victor the snuggle into the small fluff ball.

Moving towards Victor Jefferson addressed his daughter. ''Sweetheart why don’t you go and show out new family member around the house? I'm sure she would love it.'' Already moving to the living room Grace yelled over her shoulder. ‘’Okay papa I'll do that! Then we can have cake!'' After he was sure his daughter had gone out of ear shot he grabbed the font of Victor’s coat. ''You are unbelievable..'' He pulled the other man to him. Their lips met with Victor taking a second to realise what was happening. He put his arms around Jefferson waist, pulling him close. Victors tongue shyly swiped across Jefferson soft lips, asking for permission. That permission being granted it didn't take to long before they were completely enveloped in each other. The rest of the world forgotten around them. After a few minutes they unfortunaly had to part, panting Jefferson breath ghosted against Victors warm cheek. Still catching his breath he locked eyes with his lover.

''Does this mean you forgive me?'' Jefferson let out a soft chuckle.

''Absolutely not.''

Letting go of the doctor he went to go find his daughter. He turned around, looking the other straight in his eyes. Sky blue met stormy night. ''You don’t get out so easily Honey. I thought you would know by now.''

Standing alone in the big empty hallway he could hear Grace's laugh coming from somewhere in the house.

He figured that whatever Jefferson had in mind would be worth hearing that laugh for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fic I wrote for Valentines Day! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
